


Рубин. Двойная оправа

by Koshkin_Yo



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4902979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koshkin_Yo/pseuds/Koshkin_Yo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Настоящим драгоценностям порой мало одного владельца. Жизнеописание нелегкой судьбы герцога Эл, фаворита короля и просто мальчика с красными волосами.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рубин. Двойная оправа

1.  
Вонь стояла такая, что у Рубина слезились глаза. Но эльф продолжал мило улыбаться и даже умудрялся поглощать мелко нарезанные кусочки оленины, тушенные в клюквенном соусе и щедро приправленные розмарином. Его личный повар сегодня превзошел сам себя – оленина буквально таяла во рту. А розмарин немного, но приглушал стоящий в обеденном зале запах праздничной ящеридской похлебки.  
В Ясшайие данное блюдо называлось шваром. Но на границе с Аурэной, где каждый эльф рано или поздно сталкивался с ее неповторимым ароматом, доносящимся со стороны вражеских костров, его называли гораздо менее звучными, но более емкими и разнообразными названия. Самое деликатное из которых, было «черная дрянь».  
Изначально швар считался пищей разведчиков. Закупоренный в специальных флягах, он может не портиться на протяжении нескольких месяцев (да и как может стухнуть то, что уже пахнет тухлятиной, спросили бы эльфы), сохраняя свои прекрасные свойства. По мнению ящеридов, швар – универсальное лекарство от всех болезней. Он питает тело и закаляет дух. С последним было сложно поспорить даже Рубину, чей дух ныне подвергался суровым испытаниям почетного присутствия на празднике. Где это блюдо было основным и к тому же подавалось горячим.  
Огромная чаша маслянисто-черного варева стояла в центре круглого стола. Старшие армейские чины и отличившиеся воины, приглашенные к королевскому столу в день Почитания Павших, собственноручно наполняли свои тарелки при помощи медных черпаков. Зачерпывали ложками тягучую дрянь, отправляли в рот и только что не стонали от удовольствия.  
Розмарин помогал от тошноты. Но вонь от горячей чаши стояла такая, что Рубин мечтал уже закопаться в это душистое растение с головой. Ящериды посматривали на него с плохо скрываемой насмешкой. Они знали о том, как эльфы реагируют на их любимейшее национальное блюдо.  
Юноша очаровательно улыбался и ел оленину, благодаря богов за то, что Дагон позволил ему участвовать в пиршестве лишь номинально – присутствием.  
Нет, Рубин на первых порах честно пытался привыкнуть к местной кухне. Тем более что во время выздоровления лекари обильно пичкали его облегченным вариантом черного варева. Нужно было отдать им должное – швар действительно положительно влиял на организм в целом и на пищеварительную систему раненного эльфа в частности. Возможно, именно благодаря ему Рубин не только выжил, но и быстро восстановился. Но едва только юноша вспоминал о том непередаваемо насыщенном вкусе тухлой рыбы с послевкусием гнилой соломы…  
Вот и сейчас он с трудом перебарывал желание встать и уйти, а лучше убежать прочь от этих запахов. И на месте его удерживало не столько обещание не посрамить Дагона, допустившего присутствие эльфа на празднике, сколько собственная гордость, не позволяющая проявить слабость перед ящеридскими воинами. Последние и без того то и дело бросали в его сторону иронично-сочувствующие взгляды.  
Очередной кусочек мяса оказался чуть жестковат, и Рубин потянулся к бокалу с вином. Пить на празднике Почитания у ящеридов было не принято, но для герцога Эл было сделано исключение. Хотя Дагон попросил все же стараться как можно реже прикасаться к кубку. Рубин его слушался, уважая обычаи приютившей страны – время пира перевалило за середину, а он прикоснулся к вину впервые.  
Таргское вино для своего эльфа король заказывал собственнолично из лучших виноградников Борталидана. Каждый раз вдыхая тонкий аромат благородного напитка, юноша ловил себя на мысли, что вместо бесконечной шоколадной грызни с драконами, ящеридам стоило бы хоть однажды захватить виноградники. Сорт, поданный ему сегодня, Рубин ценил особенно.  
Наверное, это его и спасло.  
В последний момент, когда капли напитка уже касались его языка, герцог Эл ощутил вишневый аромат. Хотя вино «Золотой лозы» никогда им не обладало.  
Когда-то, невозможно давно, Синеглазка учил Рубина распознавать яды.  
Ящериды, чья нация гордилась своей воинственностью, искусство отравления презирало, считало подобный вид истребления врагов недостойным. И Рубин никак не ожидал, что давняя наука шпионов может пригодиться ему в Ясшайие. Однако пригодилась.  
Не дрогнув, юноша осторожно вернул вино обратно в бокал, сосредотачиваясь на внутренних ощущениях гортани. Он чувствовал, что небольшая капля все же успела просочиться. И язык уже начинал неметь.  
Бокал полетел на пол. Рубин поднялся, обрывая жесткий воротник праздничного сюртука с плотной золотой вышивкой. Страха он не чувствовал. Возможно, он почувствует его позже, но сейчас все мысли были направлены на то чтобы победить яд и, по возможности сохранить лицо, не только и не столько свое, сколько своего возлюбленного.  
Умереть за праздничным столом, что может оказаться более пошлым и глупым? Только оказаться хозяином стола, за которым травят гостей. Нет, герцог Эл не мог так подставить Дагона.  
Яд начинал действовать. Мышцы горла напрягались, готовые сомкнуться и застыть в судороге, перекрывая доступ воздуха. Рубин малодушно подумал о том, что был бы даже рад хотя бы так перестать ощущать шварское зловоние, но тут же одернул себя.  
Он покачнулся, видя, как встревожились ящериды. Кто-то из генералов уже мчался к нему. Эльф хватанул воздух ртом, опираясь на краешек стола. Пусть думают, что он подавился или захлебнулся – это лучше, чем презираемая всеми отрава. Это указывало бы лишь на его глупость, а не на слабость короля.  
Герцог Эл усилием воли расслаблял горло. Благо он это умел. Многолетний опыт и знание, как сделать любовнику приятно, приняв как можно глубже, на этот раз спасала его жизнь в буквальном смысле. Натренированные мышцы сопротивлялись действию ядовитой капли. Рубин помог им, впившись ногтями в собственную шею. Боль препятствовала судороге.  
Когда Дагон наконец – таки приказал подать воды, юноша уже почти справился с «невидимым врагом». Генерал, подоспевший на помощь, что есть сил хлопал Рубина по спине и давил на грудину, норовя сломать тому ребра. Его действия причиняли боль и мешали сосредоточиться, но отказаться от медвежьей услуги юноша не имел возможности. Оставалось только мысленно материться.  
От тряски из сложной прически выскочила заколка, высвободив часть алых локонов. Полузадохнувшийся Рубин не потерял способность мыслить хладнокровно лишь благодаря науке своего шпионского учителя. Сквозь завесу из собственных волос он оглядел зал и присутствующих гостей.  
Ящериды, в большинстве своем не умели вести дворцовые интриги, их культура противоречила данной тонкой науке. Поэтому даже занятый собственным горлом эльф легко нашел то, что искал. Среди встревоженно-удивленных взглядов он встретил один – полный не тревоги, но плохо скрываемого ожидания. Генерал Сарш, второй помощник Его Величества, руководитель второго королевского эшелона, с жадностью отслеживал каждый судорожный вдох королевского любовника, в надежде, что этот самый вдох окажется последним. Он был уверен, что так и будет.  
В тот момент, когда перед глазами сражающегося с удушьем Рубина уже начали мелькать черные звездочки, он почувствовал, что онемение проходит. Горло, наконец перестало сопротивляться его внутренним командам и действительно расслабилось. Легкие наполнились смрадом черной дряни, но на этот раз эльф радовался ему, словно лучшей парфюмерной композиции.  
Очередной удар по спине едва не сбил герцога Эл с ног. Вцепившись в край стола, он с наслаждением закашлялся, чувствуя, как по щекам текут слезы. Испуг был не последней их причиной. Рубин не был в состоянии сказать ни слова, но понятливый Дагон сам поблагодарил подоспевшего с бесполезной помощью генерала и попросил того занять свое место.  
Рубин прокашлялся в последний раз, ощупывая исцарапанное горло. Пальцы наткнулись на вырванный и смятый крючок, висящий на краю воротника.  
\- Прошу прощения, - просипел Рубин, выпрямляясь и даря Дагону виноватую улыбку. – Я поперхнулся вишневой косточкой. Видимо она попала в соус.  
Король ящеридов хмыкнул и, кажется, поверил.

2.  
Черные волосы тугими колечками рассыпались по плечам и спине. Вплетенные в них золотые цепочки с крошечными колокольчиками на концах щекотали бархатистую кожу, тихонечко звеня при каждом мерном движении. Маленькие крепкие ягодицы подрагивали и напрягались от прикосновений когтей. Дыхание и страстные шепотки двоих переплетались под сводами бархатного балдахина с плотной аурэнской вышивкой по краю занавесей.  
Гаремный мальчик размеренно двигался вверх-вниз на члене Дагона. Звенели колокольчики, раздвигались ладные белые ножки. Выгибалась гладкая, без единой родинки спинка.  
\- Да-а, малыш, да-а, - хрипло шептал король ящеридов, вынуждая любовника опускаться ниже и принимать глубже. – Отрабатывай свой подарок, маленький проказник.  
Раб хихикнул, поигрывая жемчужной нитью такой длинны, что ею можно было обмотать его тонкую талию раза три и еще бы осталось на узел. Тонкие руки были охвачены десятками золотых браслетов, в ушах качались сережки с мелкими сапфирами.  
Рубин застыл в дверях словно статуя, выточенная из белого мрамора и завернутая для чего-то в алый шелк халата и красное золото волос, достигающих середины бедра.  
На его глазах возлюбленный трахал гаремного мальчика. И, похоже, что не в первый раз. И не первого мальчика. Не зря же его личные телохранители иногда не впускали Рубина в покои короля.  
Обида, какая-то абсолютно детская, безотчетная обида клокотала в горле и вскипала слезами на глазах. Юноша вспомнил, как буквально вчера Дагон жаловался, что устает за день и поэтому хотел бы поспать в одиночестве. И это было не в первый раз, ведь не в первый. Рубин вспоминал сейчас скомканные простыни, ненароком оброненные слова, странные запахи в комнатах. И вот теперь все это собралось в единую картину. В гладкие плечи и бесстыдно выгнутую поясницу с золотым колокольчиком в ложбинке. Во влажную, натертую докрасна дырку, которую Дагон натягивает на свой член, не замечая, что Рубин уже несколько минут стоит в дверях спальни. Стоит и смотрит, не зная, уйти или войти до конца. Сделать шаг назад, спрятаться за дверью и притвориться, что он ничего не знает и сделать вид, что все в порядке. Или сделать шаг вперед, обозначить свое присутствие, а заодно заявить о своем праве.  
Праве на что?  
Рубин закусил начавшую дрожать губу. Действительно, а чем он лучше этого гаремного мальчика? Тем, что живет на втором этаже замка и в его распоряжение отдан целый коридор? В том, что делит постель всего лишь с одним ящеридом, а не обязан обслуживать все министерство? Но сегодня он здесь, с Дагоном. Кто знает, не решит ли его Величество поменять своих любовников местами после этого вечера? Кто знает…  
Боль резанула так внезапно, что Рубин едва не вскрикнул, хватаясь за напрягшийся живот. Вслед за болью пришла ярость. Дикая злость от свершенного и осознанного унижения. Злость на себя, расслабившегося, едва только удалось отогреться в мнимой безопасности чешуйчатых рук. Злость на поганого мужчину, который возомнил о себе…  
Ярость придала ясность уму. А подстегнутая ею гордость подсказала дальнейшие действия.  
Нет, герцог Эл не станет устраивать скандал, словно склочная баба. Он даже не станет мешать процессу совокупления и портить возлюбленному удовольствие.  
Мягко ступая, юноша прошел в комнату. Осторожно налил себе вина и уселся в свое любимое кресло, закинув ногу на ногу. Полюбовался педикюром и собственной стопой – такой белой, что просвечивали жилки. Между тем гаремный мальчик задвигался быстрее и начал тоненько вскрикивать, тряся волосами и звеня колокольцами. Дагон запыхтел, хватая мальчика где ни попадя и оставляя некрасивые синяки. Рубин начал считать про себя. На счет пять ящерид кончил.  
Мальчик отвалился от него, воркуя, полез за поцелуем и вдруг замер. Вздрогнул, вскидываясь, и увидел сидящего в расслабленной позе красноволосого эльфа. Герцог Эл улыбнулся.  
\- Ох, - Дагон проследил взгляд любовника и тоже увидел Рубина. – Милый, ты давно здесь?  
Внутри Рубина все сжалось в тугой комок пульсирующий яростью. Он понял, что если сейчас откроет рот, то немедленно сорвется на крик и, не приведи Салия, слезы. Поэтому просто улыбнулся.  
\- Малыш, вали отсюда, - скомандовал король, начиная хмуриться.  
Гаремного мальчика словно ветром сдуло. Впопыхах он забыл на полу свою вуалевую накидку, но Рубина этот факт волновал в последнюю очередь. Дагон со вздохом поднялся и сел, посмотрел на эльфа.  
\- Ты чем-то расстроен?  
Рубин не заметил, как оказался на ногах и лишь краем сознания отметил звон от разбитого об стену бокала.  
\- Расстроен?! Ты спрашиваешь меня, чем я расстроен?! Действительно, с чего бы мне расстраиваться? Это же в порядке вещей у вас в Ясшайие: трахать гаремных шлюх на глазах у того, кого называл возлюбленным. Мне давно надо было смириться с этим фактом. Только вот я никак не ожидал, что войдя в твою комнату, я застану такую картину. Ты меня хоть предупреждай, в следующий раз, чтобы я не удивлялся. Хотя нет – не вздумай! Я не хочу знать ничего ни о тебе, ни об этих шлюхах, которых ты здесь трахаешь. Скотина! Все вы тут попросту грязные, похотливые животные, которым плевать, в какую дырку сунуть свой хвост. Ты слышишь меня?! Вот! Вот чем я расстроен – тем, что связал свою жизнь с чешуйчатой сволочью!  
Эмоциональная вспышка разбилась о спокойный взгляд зеленых глаз и молчание ящерида.  
Выкричавшись, герцог Эл вспомнил о том, что не собирался орать и закатывать истерику. Осознание только что случившегося унизило его больше, чем измена. То, что Рубин кричал на Дагона, предъявляя какие-то бессмысленные претензии, словно ревнивая жена, которая боится потерять своего мужчину… хуже – чем капризная инфантильная девочка, думающая, что криком можно достичь желаемого. Или вернуть потерянное.  
Поняв, что ниже уже падать некуда, Рубин рухнул обратно в кресло, подтянул ноги, обхватив колени. И замер, спрятав лицо.  
Но тут же к его плечам прикоснулись твердые горячие пальцы Дагона. После секса его чешуя остывала очень долго. Воспоминание об этом причинили новую боль, Рубин попытался оттолкнуть ящерида.  
\- Пойди прочь!  
\- Тише-тише, - Дагон даже не подумал уходить или отталкиваться.  
Он обнял эльфа, притянул к себе и, подняв на руки, вернулся к разметанной постели, где сел, держа юношу на коленях. Рубин слабо трепыхался, но из-за того, что по щекам текли слезы, а он не мог позволить себе показать их – сопротивляться толком не получалось. Он только бурчал что-то матерно и зло, хотя король его не слушал.  
\- Глупый эльфенок, я же тебя люблю.  
Рубин дернулся и зашипел:  
\- Прекрати мне лгать!  
\- Так, Рубин, - голос Дагона мгновенно налился грозной силой. – Ты будешь истерить или слушать?  
\- Я не собираюсь слушать твою ложь.  
\- Значит все те годы, что мы провели вдвоем, были ложью?  
\- Ты давно трахаешь других эльфов?  
\- Я всю жизнь трахаю рабов, и что? Мне как минимум по статусу положено…  
\- Только не ври, что ты посадил на свой хер эту звенящую шлюшку только ради поддержания своего статуса!  
\- Нет, не только.  
\- Тогда зачем?! Почему? – Рубин не выдержал и расплакался. – За что ты так со мной?  
\- Успокойся, Рубин, - король прекрасно владел голосом и теперь снова говорил ласково. – Какая разница, каких рабов я трахаю? Люблю-то я тебя.  
\- Если ты любишь, то зачем тебе другие? – Рубин уже ненавидел себя за проявленную слабость и пытался успокоиться.  
Но ему было так больно…  
\- Рубин, неужели ты не видишь разницы между собой и этим ничтожеством? – притворно удивился Дэгер. – Или ты думаешь, что я настолько глуп, что тоже не вижу этой разницы? Тогда уже мне становится интересно, зачем ты связал свою жизнь со мной, если считаешь меня животным. Склонности к зоофилии?  
\- Прекрати паясничать, - Рубин глянул на мужчину исподлобья.  
\- А ты прекрати раздувать из блохи сапсана и устраивать трагедию на пустом месте.  
\- На пустом месте? – заново завелся эльф.  
Вывернулся из рук ящерида и встал перед ним, сжимая кулаки:  
\- Ты подарил ему жемчуг.  
\- Нужно баловать рабов, чтобы они лучше старались, - пожал плечами Дагон.  
\- Меня ты балуешь по тому же принципу?  
\- Прекрати.  
\- Что прекрати?  
\- Я люблю тебя, Рубин.  
\- Тогда почему ты спишь с ним, а не со мной?!  
\- О, Салия! – взвыл король, теряя терпение. - Да потому что я так хочу!  
\- Да-а? А меня ты, значит, не хочешь? С каких пор? А нет, погоди, я, кажется, догадался, - Рубин выпрямился, скрестив руки на груди. – Я ведь уже покоренная цитадель, да?  
\- При чем здесь…  
\- Город уже сдался на милость захватчику, да?  
\- Рубин, прекрати сыпать метафорами, эти рабы принадлежат мне давно, точно так же…  
\- Точно так же?!  
\- Рубин…  
\- Точно так же?! – Рубин прыгнул на Дагона, опрокинул его спиной на кровать. – Не смей, мать твою, сравнивать меня с этими потаскухами! Иначе я тебе яйца вырву и затолкаю тебе же под хвост. Ты понял меня?  
Король Ясшайии расхохотался.  
\- Что смешного? – еще больше рассвирепел эльф, похожий сейчас на дикого кота.  
\- Ты… Рубин, ты… как же ты прекрасен!  
В следующий миг герцог Эл уже сам лежал на простыне, а чешуйчатые руки Дагона оглаживали его тело грубыми жадными ласками. Юноша хотел было вырваться или хотя бы возмутиться, но губы Дагона заставили его задохнуться. А потом уже его белые ноги лежали на темно-зеленых плечах и возмущаться было как-то неуместно.

3.  
Помещение гарема состояло из множества маленьких комнаток, выходящих в общую залу. Так называемая «гаремная гостиная» была тесно заставлена диванчиками и креслами. На маленьких круглых столиках всегда стояли вина и корзинки с фруктами. Кое-где стояли вазы с цветами, но их было мало. Юноши и немногочисленные девушки большую часть времени проводили здесь. Щебетали о пустяках и последних веяньях моды, обсуждали постоянных любовников и сплетничали. Делали друг другу массаж и сложные прически.  
Чернокудрый мальчик вплетал очередную золотую цепочку в локон, когда затылком почувствовал чей-то пронзительный взгляд. Эльфы с соседних диванчиков настороженно притихли.  
Юноша обернулся, успел увидеть ярко-зеленые глаза, полные ярости, и тут же его ослепила звонкая пощечина. Лицо вспыхнуло жаром и болью.  
\- Дрянь, - выплюнул Рубин и замахнулся снова.  
Мальчик метнулся прочь, уходя из-под удара. Герцог Эл успел подставить подножку. Гаремный мальчик покатился по полу.  
\- Шалава, - Рубин подошел, ухватил его за плечо, приподнял, заглядывая в глаза, полные страха. – Думаешь, тебе все можно?  
\- Я ничего не сделал, - всхлипнул юноша.  
\- Ничего не сделал? – расширил глаза Рубин и снова ударил. – Это чье? Чье я спрашиваю?!  
В руках он держал тоненькую вуалевую накидку.  
\- Я забыл…  
\- Забыл? Ах ты, шлюха! – очередной удар вновь пришелся на уже горящую щеку. – Территорию метишь? Я тебе устрою…  
Змеей скользнул тонкий ремешок. Юноша успел прикрыть лицо, и хлесткий удар пришелся на плечо. Мальчик вскрикнул от боли.  
Но Рубин не собирался останавливаться. Новые удары – яростные, резкие, злые; посыпались градом вместе с потоком едких обвинений:  
\- Тварь. Шлюха. Гадина. Не смей. Ты слышишь меня? Слышишь?! Убью! Крысеныш. Потаскуха.  
Юноша заскулил и попытался уползти. Рубин, в запале, пнул его под ребра. И хотел было добавить.  
\- Ваша Светлость, - тяжелая рука телохранителя легла на плечо герцога Эл. – Достаточно.  
Рубин резко обернулся и хлестнул ремешком ящерида, попав по кожаному жилету.  
\- Не указывай мне!  
Воспользовавшись мгновением, чернокудрый мальчик метнулся в спасительный полумрак комнатки.  
Рубин разочарованно сплюнул. Весь гарем замер, пораженный и ужаснувшийся произошедшим. Красноволосый эльф дернул плечом.  
\- Кто еще хочет претендовать на спальню Дагона?  
Тишина была ему ответом. Рубин пренебрежительно фыркнул, поймал недовольный взгляд охраны.  
\- Впредь, не лезь мне под руку, - отчеканил прямо в лицо ящериду.  
Тот лишь поморщился.  
\- Не стоит портить рабов Его Величества.  
\- Да что ты говоришь? – Рубин нехорошо ухмыльнулся. – Ты мне запрещаешь?  
\- У меня нет такой привилегии…  
\- А хотелось бы?  
\- Да, - взгляд телохранителя был тяжелым. – Этот мальчик дорого стоит. А вы его чуть не изуродовали.  
Рубин картинно расхохотался.  
\- Действительно! Дагон будет недоволен. Он не любит, когда портят его вещи.  
\- Вот именно, - ящерид даже бровью не повел.  
Гаремные рабы старались отдалиться от них как можно дальше и сделать это как можно тише.  
\- Ничего, - отмахнулся Рубин, выходя из зала. – Он меня простит.  
Телохранители кое-как поспевали за легконогим, стремительно шагающим эльфом. А тот еще и петлял по замку, словно намеренно пытался оторваться от сопровождения. Дразнил и заставлял гнаться.  
Когда процессия наконец-то достигла комнат королевского любовника, кое-кто из телохранителей был взвинчен и зол не меньше Рубина.  
\- Пошли все вон, - скомандовал красноволосый юноша, падая на кровать.  
Ящериды молча встали у двери.  
Герцог Эл сел и посмотрел на них, как на умственоотсталых.  
\- Я сказал: пошли все вон.  
Его проигнорировали. Рубин схватил домашнюю туфлю и запустил в ближайшего ящерида.  
\- Вон!  
Командир отряда личных телохранителей королевского фаворита полковник Шсаус легко уклонился от летящей в лицо обуви и произнес ровным голосом:  
\- Его Величество распорядились о том, чтобы вас охраняли неотлучно. В связи с политическим напряжением в стране.  
\- Плевать я хотел. Я желаю побыть один. Оставьте меня.  
\- Его Величеству это не понравится.  
\- Вон пошли, я сказал! – теперь в бой пошла подушка, бархатно-зеленая с золотым шитьем по канту.  
Шсаус раздраженно отбил снаряд. Сжал челюсти.  
Взвинченный Рубин легко выдержал взгляд охряных глаз. Ящерид сжал и разжал кулаки, и неожиданно кивнул.  
\- Как угодно. Пошли, ребят.  
Телохранители недоверчиво покосились на командира, но покинули спальню с плохо скрываемым облегчением. Двери мягко затворились.  
Рубин выдохнул и рухнул на постель, раскинув руки. Смежил веки…  
Чья-то тень мелькнула, на мгновение загородив мягкий свет, пробивающийся сквозь штору. Рубин среагировал скорее инстинктивно – сначала дернулся в сторону, а уже потом распахнул глаза. Это его и спасло.  
Тяжелое лезвие обрушилось туда, где он только что лежал, вспороло подушку. Тонкий лебяжий пух взметнулся вверх, обсыпав убийцу. Тот прыгнул через пуховое облако, норовя достать Рубина широким клинком.  
Юноша вскрикнул, бросился прочь. На бегу опрокинул столик с чайным сервизом. Осколки фарфора захрустели под лапами ящерида. Убийца почти успел схватить жертву за волосы, но поскользнулся на разбитой тарелке.  
\- Помогите!!! – Рубин метнулся за массивное кресло.  
Меч прошуршал буквально над его головой, сняв со спинки деревянную стружку. Юноша вскрикнул и проскочив под столом, прыгнул обратно на кровать. Убийца не отставал.  
\- Помогите!!!  
Под ногами взвизгнул шелк. Рубин упал, но успел развернуться прежде, чем ящерид рухнул следом. Тонкие эльфийские пальцы вцепились в чешую, не позволяя противнику нанести удар. Убийца раздраженно зарычал. Герцог Эл от напряжения не мог издать ни звука.  
Противостояние длилось всего несколько мгновений. Рубин упирался изо всех сил. Но легкий эльф не мог удержать на себе массивного ящерида. Руки дрогнули, юноша сдавленно пискнул, видя над собой торжествующий взгляд.  
Раздался глухой удар и убийца внезапно стал еще тяжелее, но вместо того чтобы ударить, обрушился всей своей тушей, выбивая воздух из легких. Рубин едва не задохнулся, пока Шсаус стаскивал с него тело.  
\- Жив, Ваша Светлость? – спросил телохранитель насмешливо.  
Рубин закашлялся. Покосился на поверженного убийцу.  
\- Ты убил его?  
\- Оглушил, - Шсаус вернул кочергу на место, в держатель у камина. – Нужно позвать парней, один я его не уволоку.  
Рубин огляделся.  
\- Позвать? Ты что один?  
\- Ну, да. Я отпустил остальных. Ты же сам приказал всем удалиться, - командир отряда смотрел чуть насмешливо.  
Рубин поспешно встал, его повело – пришлось опереться о столбик кровати.  
\- Подай свой ремешок, - скомандовал телохранитель, склонившись над бесчувственным врагом.  
\- З-зачем? – от пережитого кошмара, Рубин не обратил внимания ни на неуважительное обращение, ни на командный тон.  
Шсаус глянул на него:  
\- Наверное, для того чтобы хорошенько его хлестнуть. Да, Ваша Светлость?  
Рубин покраснел. Сунул в лапу телохранителя тонкий ремешок. Тот сноровисто перетянул им запястья убийцы. Поднялся.  
\- Нужно сообщить Его Величеству…  
\- Нет.  
\- Что значит нет? – спросил Шсаус, глянув удивленно.  
Рубин выпрямился, поправляя вдребезги разбитую прическу. Строго поджал губы.  
\- Ты никому и ничего не будешь сообщать.  
Шсаус скептически поднял бровь. Хмыкнул.  
\- Допустим. Но его нужно допросить. Как минимум, чтобы узнать заказчика.  
Рубин кивнул.  
\- Мы и допросим.  
\- Мы?  
\- Да, - Рубин уже полностью совладал с собой и теперь торопился завладеть ситуацией. – Я и ты.  
Телохранитель посмотрел на него долгим, каким-то оценивающим взглядом. Хмыкнул снова.  
\- Допустим. А что мне будет за то, что я никому… тебя не сдам?  
Эльф удивленно на него глянул.  
\- Что? А чего ты хочешь?  
Шсаус неожиданно оказался слишком близко. Втянул ноздрями эльфийский запах. Жарко дохнул в лицо.  
\- Ну, тут надо подумать…  
Рубин хлестнул его по щеке. И кое-как удержался от болезненного стона; ладонь обожгло чешуей. Ящерид только усмехнулся.  
\- С огнем играешь.  
Рубин упрямо поджал губы.  
\- Ладно, - кивнул телохранитель каким-то своим мыслям. – Где ты собрался вести допрос? Здесь?  
\- Нужно спустить его в подвал. Там есть комната… - Рубин запоздало прикусил язык.  
Шсаус посмотрел на него еще более внимательно.  
\- Однако, змееныш не терял время зря. Уже и норки потайные себе приметил.  
\- Как ты меня назвал?!  
\- Змееныш, - повторил ящерид. – А что? Эльфенку не нравится?  
Герцог Эл вспомнил, что в Ясшайие змея считалась символом мудрости, красоты и элегантности. Гордо вздернул нос.  
Телохранитель кивнул, задумчиво пнул все еще бесчувственное тело.  
\- Хочешь сказать, что я один должен его переть аж до подвала?  
\- Я помогу, - Рубин подтянул рукав камзола, поймал на себе новый взгляд. – Что?  
Шсаус снова приблизился, взял его ладонь в свою. Белая кожа резко контрастировала с черной чешуей. Мужчина тронул пальцем неровный кончик обломанного эльфийского ноготка с остатками красной глазури, прицокнул языком. Герцог Эл резко отнял руку.  
\- Будешь присматривать за коридором, - сказал Шсаус. – Раз не хотите, чтобы кто-то узнал вашу маленькую тайну, придется постоять на стреме, Ваша Светлость.

4.  
Шсаус явно преуменьшал свои физические способности, когда говорил, что ему будет тяжело тащить поверженного убийцу в одиночку – до подвала они спустились довольно быстро и почти бесшумно. Помимо пищевых и винных погребов в подвале имелась пара темниц, забранных коваными решетками и, неприметный узкий коридорчик, оканчивающийся тупиком. Рубин дошел до стены, нащупал ладонью нужный выступ и активизировал кристалл. Часть каменной кладки легко отъехала в сторону, обнажив темное нутро потайной комнаты.  
Рубин вошел первым, зажег висящий на цепи светильник. Надтреснутая, пожелтевшая от старости сфера светила тускло и неровно, но этого в принципе хватало чтобы разглядеть развешанные по стенам и разложенные на ветхом столе вещи.  
Затащив все еще не подающего признаков жизни противника внутрь, Шсаус огляделся и присвистнул:  
\- Ничего себе музей. Чье же это наследство?  
\- Герца II, - ответил Рубин и продемонстрировал телохранителю зубастые щипцы, с гравировкой на ручке. Рисунок изображал корону, обвитую змеей. – Это ведь его знак, если я хоть что-то еще помню из школьного курса истории.  
Ящерид кивнул.  
\- Так вот где он забавлялся. А ты значит решил стать его преемником?  
\- Не пропадать же добру, - фыркнул Рубин, игнорируя насмешку. – Ты умеешь с этим обращаться?  
\- Дурное дело нехитрое.  
Прежде чем заняться пленником, Шсаус проверил все необходимые крепления и цепи на прочность. Затем заменил ремешок на короткие кандалы, которые зацепил за крюк. Крюк крепился к цепи, перекинутой через кольцо в потолке. Простейший механизм наматывал цепь на колесо, позволяя достаточно легко подвесить допрашиваемого и регулировать высоту. Колесо крутилось с душераздирающим визгом, пронзающим, казалось все тело. Рубин зажал уши руками, но это помогало мало. К кольцу в полу, посредством другой цепи и кандалов крепились ноги. А в ближайшей стене обнаружилась цепь с массивным зажимом, назначение которого поначалу ставило Рубина в тупик и заставляло думать о совсем уж страшных пытках. Телохранитель, напротив, сразу разобрался в предмете, плотно зажав им хвост убийцы. Рубин мысленно отругал себя за недогадливость.  
Едва на хвосте сомкнулись тупые железные зубы, пленник распахнул глаза и дернулся всем телом.  
\- Очнулся? Вот и умница, - кивнул телохранитель и отошел к стене, изучить арсенал пыточной.  
Убийца затравленно огляделся, зецепился взглядом за стоящего в сторонке Рубина и оскалился.  
\- Назовите ваше имя, род войск и звание, - произнес Рубин.  
\- У него нет звания. Наемники в армии не служат, - сообщил Шсаус, не скрывая презрения.  
Рубин удивленно вскинул брови.  
\- Я думал, у вас служат все.  
\- Как видишь, нет.  
Шсаус выбрал короткую, явно увесистую дубинку, с обмотанной кожаным ремешком ручкой и окованным наконечником. Для пробы, без замаха ударил ею по ребрам пленного. Тот коротко охнул. Рубин поморщился.  
\- Кто тебя нанял, паскуда? – спросил Шсаус.  
Наемник молчал. Телохранитель, ставший дознавателем, ударил его чуть сильнее, уже с другой стороны.  
\- Отвечай!  
Убийца только плотнее сцепил зубы.  
Шсаус ударил его снова. С замахом. И снова. И снова. Вскоре Рубина начало мутить от звука ударов дубинки о вминающуюся чешую. Пару раз он даже слышал хруст, хоть и надеялся, что ему показалось.  
Наемник сносил удары молча, все тяжелее обвисая на цепи. Лишь глухо охал. Рубин смотрел на пытку и думал о том, что сам бы давно превратился в кусок мяса. В самый раз для хорошей прожарки и подачи к ужину. От этих мыслей стало совсем тошно и с губ сам собой сорвался приказ:  
\- Прекрати.  
Шсаус остановился, глянул на эльфа, но ничего не сказал. Казалось, он даже не запыхался.  
\- Это не работает, - Рубин попытался придать своему голосу нетерпеливое раздражение и надеясь, что тот не дрожит. – Ты же видишь, он молчит.  
Шсаус пожал плечами и отошел к столу. Наемник висел, свесив голову и хрипло дышал. Дознаватель задумчиво повертел в руках странного вида щипцы.  
\- Может ему зубы выдернуть по одному, начиная с передних? Или глаза…  
\- Мне плевать, что ты с ним сделаешь, - соврал Рубин, прислоняясь к стене и борясь с новым приступом дурноты. – Мне нужно узнать имя заказчика. И побыстрее, пока меня Дагон не хватился.  
Телохранитель глянул на него, взгляд показался оценивающим и слегка насмешливым.  
\- Тогда что ты тут стоишь? Я могу закончить сам, и потом сказать тебе имя.  
Рубин подумал о том, может ли доверять ящериду настолько? Не воспользуется ли Шсаус полученной информацией в своих целях? Не перепоручит ли дело королевской службе безопасности? Но вслух свои опасения не произнес.  
\- И что я скажу Дагону, когда он не увидит рядом тебя? Что ты простудился или тебя понос пробрал?  
Шсаус хмыкнул, снова пожал плечами.  
\- Как хочешь.  
Отложил щипцы, снял со стены пилу. Встал перед наемником, шлепнул его по щеке, вынуждая поднять на себя мутный от боли взгляд.  
\- Смотри сюда, сука. Вот этой штукой я сейчас начну отпиливать тебе конечности одну за другой. Как видишь, не все зубья сохранило время, а и те, что остались – тупее твоей мамаши.  
Пленник оскалился, попытался плюнуть, но следующий удар кулаком в скулу, сбил ему прицел. Слюна попала на камни. Рубин увидел в ней кровь.  
\- Так вот. Я буду пилить тебя, пока ты мне все не расскажешь. И я бы предложил тебе начать уже шевелить языком, потому что начну я – с хвоста.  
Наемник вздрогнул всем телом, рявкнул не то угрожающе, не то отчаянно. Дернул прикованным хвостом.  
Шсаус хмыкнул:  
\- Не веришь? Твои проблемы… - и встал у допрашиваемого за спиной, ухватившись рукой за основание хвоста.  
Ржавый, гнутый край пилы лег на чешую. Чуть двинулся, царапая и издавая ни с чем несравнимый шорох. Рубин невольно зажмурился.  
\- Сарш! Генерал Сарш! – захрипел наемник, дергаясь на цепи, словно попавшаяся на крючок огромная рыбина.  
\- Быстро ты сдулся, - Шсаус даже вздохнул разочаровано.  
Рубин тайком выдохнул и тут же гневно сжал кулаки.  
\- Сарш… кто бы сомневался. Какого хрена, я ж ему ничего не сделал?  
\- Что именно тебе приказали? – спросил телохранитель пленного.  
\- Порубить на куски и раскидать по невольничьему рынку, - ящерид даже ухмыльнулся.  
Рубин похолодел от ужаса и омерзения.  
Более явного послания придумать было невозможно: «Вы для нас всего лишь мясо». Это был прямой вызов не столько Дагону, как слабому королю, неспособному сохранить даже собственное имущество, что уж говорить о вверенной ему короне; сколько всему эльфийскому сообществу.  
Международный скандал, свержение Дагона и неизбежная война. Хуже – кровавая бойня.  
Шсаус, сделавший примерно те же выводы, аж присвистнул.  
\- Этот генерал явно с головой не дружит. Сам сообщишь Дагону? – глянул на Рубина.  
\- Нет. Дагон не должен знать, - твердо произнес герцог Эл.  
Телохранитель удивленно вскинулся.  
\- Что? Ты рехнулся?  
Рубин подошел к нему вплотную, заглянул в глаза.  
\- Ты. Никому. Не. Скажешь.  
Шсаус даже бровными пластинами не повел.  
\- Предлагаешь оставить все как есть и ждать следующего наемника?  
\- Нет, предлагаю решить эту мелкое недоразумение без добавления королю лишней головной боли.  
\- Да ну? Допустим. И с чего же начнет змееныш, решивший показать зубки? – усмешка на этот раз была явной, но Рубин ее проигнорировал.  
\- Для начала прикажу тебе избавиться от трупа.  
\- Какого тр… а, ну да, трупа, - телохранитель отбросил пилу, достал кинжал и ловким движением всадил его наемнику под подбородок по самую рукоять.  
Тот только ногами дрыгнул. Рубин отступил чуть, чтобы кровь не попала на одежду.  
\- Вернусь за ним, когда закончится дежурство.  
Рубин кивнул.  
\- Ночью мне может понадобиться твоя помощь.  
\- Ночью? – Шсаус выдернул кинжал, вытер об одежду мертвого ящерида. – А что Дагон тебя не удовлетворяет?  
\- При чем тут… ах ты! – Рубин замахнулся было, но телохранитель резко перехватил его руку и дернул на себя.  
Эльф вскрикнул больше от неожиданности, чем от испуга. Пришлось опереться на грудь ящерида, чтобы сохранить равновесие. Шсаус перехватил его поперек тела, сжал. Рубин зашипел.  
\- Ты…  
\- Я, - Шсаус улыбался.  
Нехорошо так улыбался. В воздухе витал запах крови.  
\- Пусти меня.  
\- Вот что, Ваша змеиная Светлость, - ладонь ящерида поползла ниже, чувствительно прихватила эльфа за задницу. – Мои ребята, вам не слуги и уж тем более не рабы. Прекратите срывать на них свои капризы и дурной характер. Они у меня конечно парни терпеливые, но всему есть предел.  
\- Ты мне угрожаешь? – оскалился Рубин.  
\- Нет, предупреждаю. По-дружески.  
\- Лапы убери, - Рубин дернулся.  
Шсаус его отпустил. Заботливо поправил выбившуюся из прически красную прядку. Сам открыл дверь и пустил Рубина вперед, чуть нагнувшись в шутливом поклоне.  
\- Только после вас, Ваша Светлость.

5.  
Летний ежегодный смотр основных войск Ясшайии представлялся Рубину скучным однообразным действом. Он даже думал попытаться отказаться от привилегии присутствия на так называемом «празднике». Но поймав на себе пару недоумевающих взглядов телохранителей и услышав намек Шсауса о том, что «Анникс, напротив, любил…», герцог Эл понял, что ничего пропустить не может. Лишь раздраженно передернул плечами при очередном упоминании покойного Жемчужного.  
Воздух королевского дворца был пропитан памятью об Анниксе. Узкие окна покоев Рубина, больше походившие на бойницы, были забраны цветными витражами с изображением любимых цветов потомка Ан. На столике у постели то и дело появлялись они же, хотя Рубин много раз просил садовника не срезать цветы в саду. Сад, кстати, некогда тоже появился в стенах дворца с легкой руки Жемчужного. Казалось, даже серо-белые дорожки в нем служили напоминанием.  
Все в этой стране помнили Анникса Жемчужного, спутника покойного Императора. И Рубин буквально всей кожей ощущал, как его то и дело сравнивают. И сравнение явно шло в пользу того, чью жизнь выбелила смерть.  
Вот и сейчас, молчаливый слуга подал ему освежающий напиток. В бокале с соком плавали крупные кубики льда. Рубин предпочитал, чтобы лед был менее заметен в напитке и несколько раз просил дробить его в крошку. Но упрямый повар помнил заповеди былого хозяина о том, что нельзя глотать мелкие льдинки – так и горло простудить недолго.  
Рубин, поморщившись, принял бокал. Все имеющиеся у него слуги и рабы некогда были куплены для Анникса и, судя по всему, продолжали служить своему умершему господину. Можно было, наверное, хотя бы раз закатить скандал по поводу их сомнительных услуг или выгнать парочку по принципу «новой метлы». Но с другой стороны, куда идти этим несчастным, привыкшим жить в безопасности под крылом добросердечного эльфийского короля? В бордели Ганеша? И Рубин терпел, про себя невесело шутя о своей единственной добродетели, которая все равно выходила ему боком.  
Сок из красных апельсинов слегка горчил на губах. Рубин с искренним интересом наблюдал за соревнованием ящеридской кавалерии, и в целом даже радовался тому, что не стал пропускать смотр. Зрелище было захватывающим и ничем не напоминало унылый зимний парад.  
\- Давай, давай, - азартно рычал Дагон, следя взглядом за своим фаворитом.  
Рубин взглянул на него и от всей души пожелал неизвестному кавалеристу победы. Возбужденный гонкой король пару раз недвусмысленно хватал своего эльфа за колено, а один раз чувствительно ущипнул за бедро. Если Дагон сохранит такое настроение до конца смотра – ночь у Рубина в кои-то веки будет неспокойной.  
Секса у них не было уже неделю.  
\- Да!!! – рявкнул король Ясшайии выбивая Рубина из размышлений. – Рубин, ты видел?  
Рубин улыбнулся и вернулся взглядом к стадиону. Победивший кавалерист совершал круг почета. Ему скандировала радостная толпа, осыпая победителя и его храпящего щайза обрывками красно-золотой бумаги. Приглядевшись, Рубин узнал генерала Гнаша, и фыркнул. Было бы удивительно, если бы столь прославленный воин не победил.  
Гнаш тем временем подъехал к барьеру, напротив места, где на небольшом возвышении сидел король. Улыбнулся, хотел было отсалютовать, но тут на песок стадиона, через заграждение, прыгнул рыже-золотой эльф и, метнувшись, повис на шее победителя. Дагон одобрительно расхохотался.  
Рубин едва не выронил бокал. Такие волосы – рыжее золото, закрученное в игривые колечки – он видел лишь у двоих эльфов. Одним из них была его мать, Литиция. А вторым, был ее брат-близнец и дядя Рубина…  
\- Лисерц? – пролепетал Рубин. – Это Лисерц?  
\- Ну да, - Дагон услышал его, обернулся.  
\- Почему ты мне не сказал, что он жив?  
\- Я думал, ты знаешь, - король явно удивился реакции любовника.  
\- Откуда бы мне знать? Я… я думал он в Аурэне. Что он здесь делает? – Рубин никак не мог успокоить заколотившееся сердце. – Я хочу с ним поговорить.  
\- Прямо сейчас? – Дагон едва заметно нахмурился.  
Рубин понял, что момент крайне неподходящий. Смотр в самом разгаре и не стоит отвлекаться, а уж тем более отвлекать короля на семейные хлопоты.  
\- Нет, - Рубин сделал глубокий вдох и улыбнулся. – Конечно же нет.  
Дагон кивнул и снова повернулся к стадиону.  
Генерал Гнаш уже спешился и занимал свое место в ряду победителей. Золотоволосый эльф был рядом с ним. Лицо герцога Эл светилось неподдельной радостью и гордостью.  
Рубин еле дождался окончания соревнований. По счастью, на последовавшем за ним пиру, эльфам, за исключением обслуживающих столы рабов, находиться воспрещалось.  
Вернувшись в свои покои, красноволосый эльф приказал подать вино и принялся мерять шагами гостиную. Сердце в груди колотилось, словно пойманная в силки птица. На скрип двери, Рубин вздрогнул и едва сдержался, чтобы не броситься на шею вошедшему.  
\- Вы хотели меня видеть, Ваша Светлость? – Лисерц Эл коротко поклонился.  
Рубин дрогнул было, но моментально сообразил в чем дело. Кивнул, выпрямив спину, повернулся к замершим у дверей телохранителям.  
\- Оставьте нас.  
Телохранители недоверчиво глянули на гостя, но подчинились. Осторожно затворили за собой двери гостиной.  
Едва эльфы остались одни, отстраненное выражение на лице Лисерца сменилось радостью.  
\- Мой милый мальчик, - прошептал он, протягивая руки навстречу племяннику.  
Рубин всхлипнул и упал в объятья родича.  
\- Дядя… я так рад видеть тебя.  
Отступил, сдерживая слезы, окинул Лисенка взглядом. С удивлением отметил, что тот все еще выше Рубина на пол головы… и удивился еще больше, когда заметил, невообразимую высоту каблуков, на которых дядя умудрялся не только стоять, но и вполне бодро передвигаться.  
\- Нравится? – улыбнулся Лисерц, тряхнув рыжей шевелюрой.  
\- Смело, - признал Рубин, оценил весь яркий образ родича, улыбнулся. – Ты как всегда неотразим.  
Лисерц польщенно фыркнул. Прошел к креслу, уселся, закинув ногу на ногу.  
\- Куда мне до тебя? Ты расцвел.  
Рубин сел напротив.  
\- Я думал ты по-прежнему в Аурэне. Почему ты здесь?  
\- Долгая история, - пожал плечами Лисенок. – Если говорить коротко, то потому что в Аурэне нынче герцогам Эл делать нечего.  
Рубин внутренне сжался, но все равно задал страшащий и терзающий его вопрос:  
\- Ты знаешь что-нибудь о семье?  
\- Я знаю все, - неохотно признал Лисерц, с грустью глянул на племянника и продолжил спустя минуту. – Марий думал, что ты мертв и тяжело переносил эту утрату. Он не смог простить Таура за смерть Анникса. И твою. Он отказался приносить присягу новой короне.  
\- И… Таур его, - Рубин испуганно смотрел.  
\- Нет. Казни не было. Его лишили титула, но ты же знаешь, как мало он значил для твоего отца.  
\- А мама? Что с ней? Она жива?  
Лисенок молчал долго. Рубин его не торопил.  
\- В поместье был пожар, - голос Лисерца горчил, словно дрянное вино. – Отец… Литиция… Вэрит пытался их спасти, но задохнулся в дыму и если бы не Проснувшийся в ту минуту, каким-то божественным провидением Марий, сгорел бы и он. Марий вынес его на руках.  
\- Мама… - Рубин закрыл дрожащие губы ладонью. По щекам текли слезы. – Дедушка… но хоть отец-то?!  
\- У него было больное сердце. Оно остановилось в тот же день, - Лисенку было больно говорить правду. Но ложь не имела смысла. – Из герцогов Эл остались только мы двое, да Янтарь.  
\- Братишка? – Рубин вцепился в это имя как в последнюю надежду. – Он жив, слава Грантелю! Скажи, что у него все хорошо?  
Лисенок поморщился, как от зубной боли.  
\- Янтарь принес присягу королю, когда Марий плюнул Тауру под ноги. Литиция тоже… но ее я понимаю, она пыталась спасти семью от опалы. А твой брат… зря Рыжик прятал его от Дэгера.  
\- Что мой брат? – Рубин старательно пропустил скользкую тему Императора мимо ушей.  
\- Последний из герцогов Эл ныне в фаворитах короля Аурэны, - губы Лисенка кривила брезгливая усмешка. – Да, у Янтаря все хорошо.  
Рубин сидел, оглушенный свалившейся на него правдой. Долгое время он запрещал себе интересоваться политикой и нынешним положением дел в Аурэне. Он боялся и стыдился своей малодушной трусости. И вместе с тем надеялся, наивно полагая, что его незнание оградит семью от бед.  
Не оградило.  
Смерть, в облике Таура из Тарга, некогда пощадила Рубина, истекающего кровью на снегу. И взамен жизни, отняла у него все остальное.  
Лисерц Эл не мог слышать мыслей племянника, но сердцем понимал его боль. Он поднялся, приблизился к Рубину и обнял, позволяя спрятаться на своей груди.  
\- Я не просил с тобой встречи, зная, что принесу тебе боль и не желая этого, - прошептал виновато, оглаживая рубиновые волосы.  
Скрипнула дверь, и молчаливый слуга с равнодушным выражением лица наконец-то принес вино. В бокалах с благородным золотистым напитком перекатывались кубики льда.  
Рубин расплакался. 

6.  
Боль нудно билась в левый висок, зудя надоедливой осенней мухой. Рубин вдохнул-выдохнул, сосредотачиваясь на ощущении шероховатого камня под кончиками пальцев и стопой. Стены министерского замкового крыла снаружи были сплошь покрыты орнаментарной резьбой. Циклично повторяющиеся изображения змей, горных пейзажей и всевозможного оружия объемно выступали из каменного монолита и служили прекрасной опорой для рук и ног легкого эльфа, обученного шпионской науке красться по отвесным стенам.  
Конечно, двустенные дворцы Аурэны, сплошь испещренные потайными коридорами и ходами были более приспособлены под нужды «птичек». Будучи мальчишкой Рубин сильно удивлялся по поводу такого названия шпионов, ведь логичнее им было бы называться «мышами». Пока Синеглазка однажды не просветил его на этот счет, рассказав, что в самом начале развития шпионского мастерства, дворцы строились по иному принципу и единственным местом, где мог схорониться тайный слушатель – это балкончик, нередко заросший цветущим плющом. И являющимся пристанищем многим птичьим семействам.  
Теперь же Рубин чувствовал себя не птичкой, а ящеркой, распластавшейся по камню. Это было многим удобнее, цепкий юноша всего за пару месяцев так плотно изучил резные рисунки на стенах, что некоторые проложенные маршруты мог пройти за доли минуты, не потревожив ночной мрак лишним шорохом.  
Он уже возвращался из очередной вылазки. Более чем удачной, кстати говоря: утром Дагон будет неприятно удивлен известием о том, что парочка министров его казначейства таки приворовывали из военного бюджета. Доказательства тому уже лежали на его столе в виде бумаг, «чудесным» образом переместившихся туда из личного сейфа одного из проворовавшихся министров. Рубин был собой доволен – его маленькое хобби, свято хранимое им в тайне от любимого, приносило порой ощутимую пользу королю и не давало самому юноше разлениться в роскоши бездействия, которое уже сгубило немало исторических персон.  
Рубин не позволял себе расслабиться и забыть науку Синеглазки. В изменчивом мире нужно быть готовым к тому, что вся твоя праздная и счастливая жизнь рухнет в один момент. Красноволосый эльф больше не желал позволять судьбе застать его врасплох. Поэтому не только вспомнил мастерство «соловьиных слуг», но и адаптировал практику под местность, в которой до того не приживалось ни одного шпиона. Обмануть чутких ящеридов действительно было сложнее, чем привыкших к интригам эльфов, и этим фактом Рубин гордился отдельно – даже Дагон не знал о том, чьей рукой перебирались компроматные бумаги, то и дело попадающие ему на стол.  
Рубин играючи перебирал маски, завещанные «птичкам» самим Соловьем. Утром он нежился в праздности и капризничал, как заправская светская курочка. Днем строил прислугу, собирал сплетни и третировал телохранителей, гуляя в неположенных местах – в общем, был везде и всюду, словно воробей из детского стишка. Вечером становился райской певичкой для своего короля, мелодично щебеча и сверкая ярким оперением. А ночью… ночью перья сменялись чешуей, тяжелая алая коса пряталась в серый мешок-капюшон и, Рубин становился «ящеркой», скользя по каменным изображениям своих собратьев на стенах замка.  
Такой распорядок дня Рубину легко давался и воспринимался почти игрой, если бы не опасная высота, на которую приходилось карабкаться и не боль, затаившаяся в висках. И зачем он пил вчера с Лисерцем? Ладно, не важно, все равно он уже почти спустился – осталось всего лишь перешагнуть на выпуклый змеиный глаз, оттолкнуться и…  
Рубин слишком поздно почувствовал, как соскальзывает нога и, потерявшее все опоры разом, тело падает вниз. Лететь было не далеко, но эльф не успевал сгруппироваться и падал на острое ребро ограждения открытым боком.  
Он не успел даже вскрикнуть.  
Сильные твердые руки сбили его на лету. Рубина кто-то сграбастал и спрятал на груди. Дальше был удар о землю и перекат, которые Рубин ощутил как возню в плотных подушках. У него перехватило дыхание, но юноша мгновенно понял, что не ушибся даже и уж тем более ничего себе не сломал. А вот его спаситель, возможно, пострадал при таком грубом приземлении.  
\- Ты живой? – спросил он едва смог дышать и выкарабкался из объятий.  
Вгляделся в лицо спасителя встревоженно. И едва удержался, чтобы не плюнуть в самодовольно улыбающуюся морду.  
\- А ты? – спросил Шсаус. – Не помялся, змееныш?  
Рубин вскочил, нервно поправил капюшон с упрятанной в него косой.  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь? Я же сказал, ждать меня возле сада.  
\- Я решил присмотреть за тем, чтобы ящерка не навернулась. Сегодня много росы – камни мокрые.  
Рубин бессильно сжал кулаки, борясь с желанием обложить телохранителя матом. Нехорошо ругаться и злиться на ящерида, который спас тебе жизнь и в принципе постоянно прикрывает твою задницу. Но сам факт, что кто-то знает его секрет и эта насмешливая улыбка, выводили Рубина из себя.  
\- Хватит на сегодня, Ваша Светлость нагулялась?  
Рубин дернул плечом и пошел впереди, легко угадывая во мраке дорогу. Шсаус шел следом и больше не комментировал. Пока шли до служебных помещений, где у королевской охраны была общая спальня и комната отдыха, эльф более-менее успокоился. В конце концов, свое дело он сделал, и цель сегодняшней ночи была достигнута.  
В комнате охраны сидели двое ящеридов. Шсаус выгнал их короткой командой-рыком, а Рубин проводил раздраженным взглядом. Начальник охраны взгляд этот перехватил.  
\- Сколько раз я напоминал тебе, чтобы ты не смотрел на телохранителей так? – спросил он, едва за парнями закрылась дверь.  
Рубин вздохнул устало, сел на табурет и принялся расшнуровывать сапоги.  
\- Как «так»?  
\- Надменно и как на слуг, - пояснил Шсаус.  
Рубин фыркнул.  
\- Подай мою одежду.  
Сверток из шелковой пижамы и плотного длинного халата, напоминающего драконий сюртук, расшитого по краям золотом, хранился у Шсауса в тумбочке. Раньше Рубин пробирался в свою спальню через окно и переодевался там. Но однажды таким образом чуть не нарвался на Дагона, которому вздумалось посреди ночи навестить любимого. Рубин еле успел тогда прошмыгнуть в ванную и спрятать камуфляжную форму. Притвориться, что эльфу приспичило побродить по ночному саду было куда проще, поэтому Рубин хранил часть своего гардероба у телохранителя.  
Шсаус дождался, пока Рубин переоденется, а черные высокие сапожки сменятся домашними туфлями. И напомнил о себе, ухватив эльфийское запястье, застегивающее халат.  
\- Ребята на тебя обижаются. Я бы сказал даже, злятся.  
Рубин не дрогнул, хотя высвободить руку из железной хватки не получалось. Посмотрел прямо.  
\- Пусть бегут и ябедничают на меня Дагону.  
\- Они не пойдут на тебя ябедничать – они уже большие мальчики.  
\- Их проблемы, - Рубин снова фыркнул и снова дернул рукой, чтобы высвободиться. Не получилось.  
\- Да нет, Ваша Светлость, это уже скорее мои проблемы. Потому что мальчики вознамерились поучить тебя хорошим манерам.  
\- Вот как? И что же они собираются устроить мне «темную»? – спросил Рубин насмешливо.  
Шсаус не улыбался. Он приблизил свои губы вплотную к острому ушку и прошептал:  
\- Именно. Они решили зажать змееныша в темном коридоре и научить вежливости. Уверены, что если тебя пустить по кругу, то мигом станешь ласковым и приветливым.  
Рубин глянул недоверчиво, но тревожно.  
\- Они не посмеют. Дагон…  
\- Его Величество, конечно, будет в ярости. Если узнает. А уж если узнает, что стало причиной… это если гордый Змееныш решит бежать к королю жаловаться на то, что не смог обуздать собственных телохранителей.  
Шпилька попала в цель. Гордый эльф, час назад гордившийся тем, что решает сам не только свои, но даже некоторые проблемы короны, вздрогнул и нахмурился.  
\- Вот и защити меня, - зашипел он в лицо личному телохранителю.  
\- А я что по-твоему делаю? – удивился Шсаус.  
\- Ты меня запугиваешь и лапаешь, - указал Рубин на тот факт, что вторая рука ящерида уже давно и не двусмысленно шарит по его бедрам и ягодицам.  
\- Я спасаю твою драгоценную задницу, - поправил Шсаус шепотом и навис над эльфом, заставляя того отступить на шаг. Рубин отступил и уперся бедром в деревянный стол, стоящий посреди комнаты.  
\- Странный способ, - огрызнулся Рубин и снова попытался высвободиться.  
\- Сначала выслушай, а потом уже брыкайся, - Шсаус отпустил эльфийское запястье, но лишь затем чтобы было удобнее прижать эльфа к столу плотнее.  
\- Ну, говори, - Рубин тянул время, чувствуя, как напряженный член ящерида прижимается к бедру и ища выход из сложившейся ситуации.  
\- Я опережу ребят и научу тебя вежливости в одиночку. После меня они тебя не тронут. Я, в конце концов, их непосредственный начальник и лидер.  
Рубин застыл на миг, пораженный такой прямотой и наглостью. Но тут же заставил себя улыбнуться, глядя в лицо телохранителя.  
\- Чудесно. Ты им скажешь, что хорошенько меня проучил, а я больше не буду смотреть на них неподобающе. Прекрасная идея, я понял.  
Шсаус улыбнулся в ответ.  
\- Ты умница, Змееныш. Все так и будет.  
\- Договорились, - кивнул Рубин. – А теперь отпусти меня.  
Он попытался выскользнуть из тяжелых объятий, но не тут-то было:  
\- Нет, - сказал ящерид и потянул легкие шелковые брючки эльфа с бедер.  
\- Что… Что ты делаешь?! – Рубин трепыхнулся, попытался одновременно перехватить ткань и оттолкнуть телохранителя.  
Шсаус навалился на него, практически уложив на стол. Прижался губами к шее и зашептал жарко.  
\- Обиженная тобой охрана стоит сейчас за этой дверью и смотрит за тем, чтобы я хорошенько проучил заносчивого эльфа. Им нужны доказательства, что ты мой. Иначе ты станешь общим.  
Кровь зашумела в висках Рубина, как ни странно вымещая оттуда похмельную боль. В груди стало тесно, а в паху горячо. Рубин вдруг увидел всю картину отчетливо и красочно. Его, герцога Эл, королевского возлюбленного, раскладывает на скрипучем столе в служебной подсобке собственный телохранитель и собирается выебать на глазах у своих подчиненных.  
Рубин дернулся всем телом, но это не помогло. Шсаус невозмутимо продолжал удерживать его на столе своим весом и возился с собственным брючным ремнем. Тогда Рубин попросту укусил ящерида в шею. И тут же запоздало пожалел об этом – губы обожгло едким секретом из железы. Шсаус только охнул.  
\- Ну, раз ты так хочешь, - почти мурлыкнул он, покрепче перехватывая эльфа за бедра и помогая себе рукой попасть и проникнуть.  
Рубин хрипло застонал, чувствуя невыносимый жар, разливающийся по телу. К запаху Дагоновской железы он давно уже привык, но против секрета Шсауса у него иммунитета не было. Он все еще мог сопротивляться, самообладания хватало ровно на то, чтобы юноша отдавал отчет в своих действиях. Но химия уже овладела его телом. Тем более что грубые ласки телохранителя давно уже находили отзыв. Другое дело, что раньше Рубин давил их в себе, запрещая даже думать о возможности изменить Дагону.  
Но что он мог сделать сейчас, когда его практически насиловали на столе на глазах у… Рубин вскрикнул, заливаясь краской и запоздало пытаясь прикрыться полами разметавшегося халата. Шсаус даже с ритма не сбился.  
\- Что такое Змееныш? Чего ты напрягаешься?  
\- Пе-ре-стань… - выдохнул Рубин, царапая чешуйки любовника ногтями. – Смотрят же…  
\- Да, смотрят. И тебя это заводит, правда ведь? – Шсаус насмешливо улыбался и продолжал его трахать, сжимая гладкие бедра сильными руками.  
У Рубина потемнело в глазах. Член ящерида двигался в нем так уверенно-мерно, что выбивал все мысли из головы и лишал воли к сопротивлению. Тело Рубина стремилось навстречу любовнику, хотело выгибать спину, отдаваться и кричать. И да, дополнительные свидетели придавали этой страсти остроты. Привкус стыда мешался с ароматом вины перед Дагоном и острой нотой наслаждения – этот коктейль пьянил Рубина надежнее, чем черное вино.  
Рубин стонал, обхватив Шсауса ногами и терзая полы халата в руках, то силясь прикрыться ими, то напротив – распахиваясь навстречу жгучим взглядам. Телохранитель тихонечко фыркал, считывая с лица эльфа калейдоскоп эмоций и чувств. Затем коротко охнул, дернулся особенно сильно и Рубин почувствовал внутри себя горячую влагу.  
Прежде чем выйти, Шсаус ухватил Рубина за член и помог кончить несколькими движениями ладони. Рубин вскрикнул сквозь пальцы, сжался и попытался отползти по столешнице. Ящерид ему не мешал, возясь с ремнем и оправляясь. Подал нижнюю часть пижамы и не смог сдержать довольной ухмылки.  
Рубин оскалился и едва не зашипел, прекрасно понимая, что сердиться тут нужно скорее на самого себя.  
\- Не морщись, Змееныш, тебе не идет, - Шсаус ласково пригладил растрепавшуюся рубиновую косу. – Ты и правда хорош. Надо будет как-нибудь повторить.  
\- Дагон убьет тебя, - пообещал Рубин, спешно одеваясь.  
\- Ты ведь ему не скажешь.  
Рубин остро глянул в сторону телохранителя и тут же отвернулся.  
Перед самой дверью ящерид поймал его, сжал в объятиях давая прочувствовать свою звериную мощь всем телом. Рубин вдохнул и долго не выдыхал, слушая страстный шепот:  
\- Я сегодня спас тебя от падения, Змееныш, и это не в первый, и не в последний раз. Думаю, это не такой уж плохой способ поблагодарить меня за услуги, не так ли?  
\- Пошел ты, - выдохнул Рубин и высвободился.  
Естественно, коридор в который он вышел, оказался пуст.

7.  
\- Ты сменил парфюм? – спросил Дагон принюхиваясь.  
Рука Рубина, потянувшаяся было к кисти винограда, замерла на полпути. В голове мелькнула паническая мысль о том, что чуткий нос короля ящеридов запросто может унюхать запах чужого секрета в спальне любовника.  
\- Лисерц сменил, - сказал Рубин, преодолев секундное замешательство.  
\- Он был у тебя сегодня?  
\- Да, - виноград оказался кислым до оскомины. Рубин сглотнул вязкий привкус полуправды и поспешно запил его глотком вина.  
Дагон ведь не спрашивал, только ли Лисенок был у него сегодня в комнате, не так ли?  
\- Не слишком ли часто твой дядя гостит у тебя? – король ящеридов, похоже, не обратил внимания на пищевые страдания любовника.  
\- М? Что ты имеешь в виду? – Рубин был только рад сменить тему.  
\- Я имею в виду то, что Лисерц многовато пьет, - Дагон в упор взглянул на него.  
Рубин нахмурился.  
\- У него трудный период.  
\- Это не повод лезть в бутылку. К тому же его трудный период, по слухам, длится уже давно.  
\- С каких пор ты обращаешь внимания на эльфийские слухи? – Рубин иронично изогнул бровь, но Дагон и этого не заметил.  
\- С таких пор, как Лисерц опустошает мои погреба.  
\- Не жадничай. Я тоже пью эти вина.  
\- И это мне тоже не нравится – такими темпами и ты сопьешься.  
\- Мой дядя не спился! – возмутился Рубин.  
\- Да ну? – пришел черед Дагона иронизировать. – Я уже забыл, когда видел его не на рогах.  
Рубин насупился и какое-то время молчал.  
Привлеченная цветочным запахом, в комнату влетела пчела. Покружив над букетом пионов, она сочла их недостаточно привлекательными и попыталась вернуться в сад. Но не смогла отыскать обратную дорогу и принялась беспорядочно стучаться в цветные витражи оконной рамы.  
\- Он тоскует по родине, - сказал, наконец, Рубин.  
\- Ты и дальше собираешься его оправдывать? – Дагон нахмурился. – Его здесь никто не держит.  
\- Да ну? – Рубин поднялся, быстрым шагом приблизился к окну.  
Отворив створку пошире и орудуя концом шелкового шарфа, он выгнал надоедающее насекомое на волю. Замер, опершись о подоконник и глядя куда-то вдаль, поверх крон садовых деревьев.  
\- Я же тебя не держу, - раздался вкрадчивый голос Дагона над самым ухом эльфа.  
Рубин вздрогнул от неожиданности. Обернуться король ему не позволил, навалившись массивным телом и отрезав пути отступления. Широкая ладонь оглаживающим движением поползла по бедру Рубина, приподнимая полу сюртука.  
Юноша облизнул вмиг пересохшие губы.  
\- Мне нравится твой запах, - прошептал Дагон еле слышно.  
И Рубин почувствовал, как слабеют его колени. Не то от страха, не то от накатившего необычайно сильного возбуждения, от которого буквально зашумело в ушах. Чтобы устоять на ногах, Рубин прижался спиной к любовнику, позволив тому заключить себя в жаркие объятья.  
\- С каких пор ты такой податливый? – чуть насмешливо фыркнул Дагон. – Кто это тебя научил так прижиматься?  
Ужас разоблачения маленькой молнией скользнул по позвоночнику Рубина. Но Шсаус не учил его прижиматься. Каждый случай их близости напоминал скорее битву за независимость, а не ласки любовников.  
\- Ты, - выдохнул Рубин на остатках самообладания. – Ты научил…  
\- Я? – насмешливо ворковал Дагон, дыша любовнику в затылок. – Какой я, однако, молодец.  
Рубин охнул, чувствуя, как ящерид проникает в него. Прогнулся, стремясь принять глубже и плотнее. Голову дурманили ароматы цветов, мешаясь с запахом железы. Покачиваясь на волнах наслаждения, Рубин отстраненно удивился тому, как ярко сегодня он чувствует Дагона. Словно с его ощущений смахнули толстый слой пыли, заново обнажив все краски страсти.  
Дагон прикусил его у основания шеи и, Рубин закричал. И рухнул бы на ковер, если бы любовник не держал его в кольце крепких рук.  
Охваченный и поглощенный эйфорией совокупления Рубин не заметил того мига, когда от окна они переместились на постель и перед глазами закружились уже не цветы и листья сада, а замысловатые узоры балдахина. Кажется, в промежутке был еще ковер, о грубые нитки которого болезненно терлись о его соски. И кресло с твердыми и удобными подлокотниками. Рубин только и успевал, что хвататься за подвернувшиеся под руку предметы и кричать, запрокидывая голову.  
Что-то понимать и более-менее ясно мыслить он начал только к вечеру. Когда утомленные и пресыщенные друг другом, они с Дагоном откатились на противоположные края широкой постели. Точнее – это Дагон откатился и тут же уснул. Рубин же смог лишь перевернуться со спины на бок и чуть подтянуть колени. Между ног поселилась сладкая, чуть дрожащая и тянущая немота, обильно смоченная ящеридской спермой. От слабости подрагивали колени и кисти рук. И еще чудовищно хотелось пить, но путь до столика с кувшином казался сейчас непреодолимым.  
Рубин лежал, трогал пальцами припухшие губы и пытался вспомнить, была ли их страсть с Дагоном такой же взрывной когда-либо до этого дня? Брал ли его возлюбленный когда-нибудь так же жадно и неудержимо, до того, как унюхал в спальне запах соперника? А Рубин мог поклясться перед ликами всех богов, что именно аромат чужой железы, вызвал эту бурю.  
Их первая близость случилась, когда Рубин все еще был слаб, после ранения – и Дагон был нежен и деликатен. Порой даже слишком деликатен, на вкус самого Рубина. Потом ящерид уверился в том, что его сокровище не рассыплется от неосторожного толчка и осмелел, к удовольствию обоих. Но не до такой степени, чтобы оставлять на белой коже эльфа красных узоров и синих цветов. А сейчас каждая клеточка Рубина пела болезненной истомой. Особенно, в кровь искусанные плечи.  
Рубин облизнулся, выдохнул и затолкал чувство вины куда подальше. В самом начале он действительно хотел рассказать Дагону о своей связи с телохранителем. Но представив, что король сделает с Шсаусом, смалодушничал. А после, каждый раз, когда Шсаус овладевал им (в подвальных коридорах, в подсобке, в саду и наконец – в этой самой спальне) признаться становилось все труднее, пока не стало совершенно невозможно. Ведь теперь вина и расплата за нее падала и на самого Рубина, как изменника и лжеца. И кто знает, кому достанется больше – верному во всем, но слегка зарвавшемуся телохранителю или предавшему любовнику?  
Дагон спал спокойным и крепким сном, словно воин, уставший от долгой битвы и наконец победивший в ней. Рубин нашел в себе силы, чтобы перевернуться на другой бок, подполз, путаясь во влажных простынях, и прижался к широкой чешуйчатой спине. Вдохнул пряный животный запах любимого и смежил веки. На губах его играла загадочная улыбка.

8.  
\- До чего мы дожились, - вздохнул Лисерц, подпирая щеку рукой и тоскливо-пьяным взглядом окидывая помещение бара.  
Рубин внутренне застонал. Казалось, они только-только приехали, только сели. Еще не успели остыть утиные грудки под кислым соусом, а дядя уже выжрал бутылку красного и его в сотый раз потянуло на псевдо патриотическое нытье.  
\- До чего мы дожились, Руби?  
\- Не называй меня так, - устало огрызнулся Рубин, решая сложную дилемму между прекрасно прожаренной утятиной и необходимостью везти родича домой и баиньки.  
\- А ты не огрызайся, - сморщил нос Лисерц. – Я, между прочим, старший представитель одного из древнейших эльфийских родов. Герцоги Эл служили Ан еще в первую эпоху.  
\- Лопатку в песочнице подавали, - буркнул Рубин.  
И решил, что раз очередная слезливая лекция о низких нравах современного обще6ства и упадке Аурэны неизбежна, то нужно найти хотя бы одну положительную сторону в данной ситуации. А конкретно – хрустко прожаренную сторону птичьей грудки. Хотя соус нужно было выбрать другой – этот слишком хорошо гармонировал с кислой миной Лисерца.  
\- Да, - вздохнул Лисерц снова. – Древнейший представитель старшего рода… Офицер диверсионного отряда «Лисы», кавалер золотой Звезды, правая рука и побратим Рыжего Змея, неуловимый Лисенок – прожигаю свою жизнь в задрипанном кабаке для «свободных» эльфов Ясшайии. Если уж я скатился до дешевого пойла…  
Рубин попытался перехватить у дяди бутылку, но старший герцог в прошлом был еще и вором – руки у него все еще были ловкие и сноровистые.  
\- Кто заставляет тебя пить этот сорт? – проворчал Рубин и сделал крошечный глоток из своего бокала.  
Он, в отличии от дяди, на выпивке не экономил.  
\- Что б ты понимал! – возмутился Лисенок и тут же всхлипнул. – Твой отец говорил: хорошее вино для хороших дней. А в черные дни не все ли равно чем нажираться?  
\- Действительно, - Рубин снова поморщился и, совсем уже было решился везти дядю домой, сдавать с рук на руки Гнашу. Но насторожился заметив, что сидящий неподалеку, Шсаус пытается привлечь его внимание к чему-то. А следом увидел того, кого телохранитель приметил чуть раньше.  
К столику, за которым сидели Рубин и Лисерц, нарочито небрежной, но абсолютно неслышной походкой приближался незнакомый эльф. Он улыбался приветливо, но прятал руки и это Рубину сразу не понравилось.  
\- Не помешаю? – спросил эльф, подсаживаясь и закидывая ногу на ногу.  
\- Садись! – пьяный Лисерц расцвел добродушной улыбкой и хлопнул незнакомца по плечу. Чтобы дотянуться через стол, ему пришлось почти лечь на блюдо с утиными грудками. На шелковой рубашке расцвели красно-оранжевые узоры из жира и соуса. – Выпей с нами, несчастный пленник злой судьбы! Вынужденный вместе с нами ютиться на периферии мироздания, в этом злачной юдоли отчаяния!  
\- С удовольствием, - незнакомец схватил бутыль и щедро приложился к горлышку.  
Рубин начал закипать, но внешне лишь приподнял бровь и спросил, как мог ровно:  
\- Мы знакомы?  
\- Я тебя знаю, - ответил наглый эльф, ненадолго оторвавшись от бутылки.  
Рубин мог бы заметить, что в Ясшайие (и не только) его знает каждая собака, но заставил себя сдержаться. Молчание его было многозначительней любых слов и вопросов.  
\- Ты меня тоже знаешь, - эльф улыбнулся и дернул головой, отбрасывая с лица длинную челку. Волосы у него были какого-то неопределенного, пегого оттенка. Словно он слишком часто пользовался дешевыми красителями и забыл уже, какими волосы должны быть на самом деле.  
Рубин нахмурился еще сильнее, но все еще не давал знака Шсаусу избавить его от наглеца. Молчал, смотрел, даже не пытаясь вспомнить, где он мог видеть эти наглые рыскающие глаза и слышать голос. Он молчал так долго и так напряженно, что незнакомец не выдержал.  
\- Ты слышал когда-нибудь о Ящерице? – спросил он.  
Рубин едва не расхохотался. Ну конечно! Недоделанный «король шпионов» рано или поздно должен был заметить Рубиновские вылазки. И, по мнению Рубина, мог бы выйти с ним на связь давным-давно. Но, видимо, правы те, кто считают ясшайийских шпионов бледным подобием аурэнских пташек.  
Ящерица, в каком-то роде был легендарной личностью. Никто не знал, откуда он взялся и с какой радости решился стать шпионом в стране, которая многие эпохи ставила эльфийское шпионство наравне с использованием афродизиаков. То есть считала делом низким, недостойным и даже столь преступным, что поплатиться за него можно было жизнью. Да и как можно шпионить в местах, где нет, не только двойных стен и тайных коридоров, но даже не вешают на окнах штор, за которыми бы можно было укрыться.  
Естественно, однажды Ящерица попался. Собственно с этого и началась его история.  
Различные источники утверждают, что попался он не то какому-то ящеридскому генералу, не то Дэгеру, не то самому храмовнику Саймондраугу. Так или иначе, все они сходятся на том, что нерадивого шпионыша пожалели и даже пригрели, позволив ему развлекаться самому и развлекать своими нелепыми потугами ящеридскую знать. Со временем, услугами Ящера стало незазорно пользоваться так называемым «свободным» эльфам, для осуществления своих внутренних интриг. Ящериды в большинстве своем глядели на эти игрища сквозь пальцы и снисходительно посмеивались. Мол, никак эти эльфы не могут без своей мышиной возни.  
Рубин слышал о том, что у первого Ясшайского шпиона появились последователи и движение шпионов даже в каком-то смысле процветает. Особенно если сравнить их с пташками Аурэны, угасающими после потери Соловья. Но на самом деле, он никогда не воспринимал их всерьез. Слишком часто слышал слухи об очередной пойманной ящерке.  
И теперь, глядя на этого нервного эльфа с ужасающим цветом волос, Рубин с трудом сдерживал насмешливую улыбку.  
\- Слышал ли я о Ящерице? – переспросил он. – А должен был?  
Кажется, в последней фразе все же была слишком явная насмешка. Эльф занервничал.  
\- Ты, между прочим, работаешь на нашей тер… - начал было он, но Рубин оборвал его резкой пощечиной.  
И прежде чем эльф успел возмутиться, схватил его за ворот и притянул к себе, почти опрокинув на многострадальную утятину.  
\- Попридержи язык, - зашипел он в самое ухо, опешившему собеседнику. – Пока я тебе его не укоротил.  
Ящерица – а теперь Рубин был уверен в том, что это был именно он, а не посыльный – дернулся всем телом, силясь вырваться. Но внешне хрупкие ладони Рубина держали крепче, чем стальные тиски.  
\- Я не собираюсь ждать, пока ты, идиот, вытреплешь обо мне все что знаешь и еще сверху присочинишь. Я тебя лучше сразу скормлю щайзу своего телохранителя. Ты понял меня? – зеленые глаза Рубина пронзили шпиона взглядом.  
Тот нервно сглотнул и закивал головой.  
\- Допустим, - буркнул Рубин и разжал пальцы.  
Ящерица упал на свой стул, отдуваясь. Рубин окинул взглядом пространство бара, убеждаясь в том, что среди свободных эльфов не нашлось дураков, имеющих желание вмешиваться в дела королевского фаворита. Шсаус непринужденно потягивал темное пиво из глиняной кружки и тоже казался лицом отстраненным и абсолютно незаинтересованным в шпионских разборках. Хотя наверняка слышал каждое произнесенное слово. Даже Лисерц притих, а возможно попросту уснул прямо за столом. Рубин обернулся было к нему и замер, почувствовав неприятный холодок на затылке.  
\- Предлагаю не слишком суетиться, - еле слышно прошелестел голос незнакомца, таящегося в тени колонны.  
Благодаря этой колонне и портьерам, драпирующим стены бара, обладатель голоса был незаметен для Шсауса. И Рубин был готов теперь поклясться, что этот некто прятался в углу еще до того, как он уселся на стул и сделал заказ официанту. Некто стоял и ждал, покуда Рубин окончательно расслабится, отвлечется на быстро пьянеющего дядю и возомнившего невесть что дурака с пегими волосами. Чтобы, улучив нужный момент, подкрасться максимально близко.  
Призрак стального клинка холодил шею. Рубин скосил глаза, но сумел разглядеть лишь зыбкие тени от свечей, колышущихся на легком сквозняке.  
\- Не очень-то удобная позиция для беседы, - заметил Рубин, стараясь выглядеть равнодушным и не думать о том, что кинжал находится слишком близко к волосам.  
Настоящая Ящерица – а Рубин был готов поклясться, что это был именно он и именно настоящий – чуть отстранил оружие, позволив Рубину расслабить мышцы шеи. Сделал невидимый знак своему подчиненному – и пегого сдуло со стула и, кажется, из бара, словно и не было. Лисерц пьяно забормотал что-то, но на него никто не обратил внимания.  
\- Может быть, присядешь? – спросил Рубин, все еще не рискуя оборачиваться.  
\- Не стоит, - кажется Ящерица усмехнулся. – Ты уважаешь только силу, не так ли?  
\- Ты пришел заслужить мое уважение? – нервно съязвил Рубин, теребя в пальцах птичье мясо, расслаивая его на волокна и топя в соусе.  
\- В этом нет необходимости, - хмыкнул Ящерица. – У меня к тебе предложение, красноволосый.  
\- Вот как? – Рубину очень хотелось отвернуться от Лисерца и посмотреть, чем занят и куда смотрит Шсаус.  
Но он не хотел рисковать.  
\- Да. Предложение, от которого ты вряд ли захочешь отказаться.  
\- Очень интересно, - Рубин даже не лгал.  
\- Не сомневаюсь, - Ящерица, как назло, говорил медленно и делал большие паузы между короткими фразами. – Я пришел посмотреть на тебя. Оценить твою серьезность. Ты уже давно работаешь в королевском замке. И еще ни разу не попался. Никому из ящеридов.  
Шпион замолчал на какое-то время. Рубин напряженно ждал продолжения и не осмеливался поторопить собеседника, хотя изнутри его всего распирало от любопытства.  
\- Так вот. Мое предложение, - Ящерица вновь сделал невыносимо длинную паузу и наконец выдал. – Возглавь ящерок, красноволосый.  
\- Ч-что? – Рубину казалось, что он ослышался.  
\- Стань королем ясшайийских шпионов, - переформулировал Ящерица. – Ты достоин.  
\- Но… - Рубин нервно глотнул из бокала. – Как же ты?  
\- Я хочу уйти, - просто и спокойно произнес шпион. – Мне надоело. К тому же, меня, как Ящерицу, знает уже каждая собака в этой стране. Хреновый из меня шпион.  
\- Мы все тут шпионы хреновы, - вдруг поддакнул спящий Лисерц, вскинулся было и тут же уронил голову на стол.  
Рубин какое-то время смотрел на дядю, желая убедиться, что он действительно спит. С этого хитрого лиса станется притвориться и подслушать. А посвящать дядю в свои дела Рубин все же не имел желания. А еще он тянул время, силясь осознать и поверить, что ему предлагают то, о чем он даже помыслить не мог – власть и влияние. Ведь если все сделать правильно…  
\- Соглашайся, - сухая и легкая рука шпиона легла на плечо Рубина. – Ты справишься.  
В последнем Рубин не сомневался. Сделав еще один глоток вина, он кивнул и позволил себе улыбку.  
\- Это слишком неожиданное предложение. Я думал, ты придешь угрожать мне и требовать, чтобы я прекратил отнимать у тебя работу. А ты приходишь и отдаешь мне все.  
\- Мне не жалко, - фыркнул Ящерка. – Ты единственный, кто достоин. А для воспитанника Синеглазки – ничего не жалко вообще.  
Рубин не выдержал и расхохотался.  
\- Я согласен! – возвестил он громко, салютуя бокалом в пространство, словно чествуя далекого друга и учителя. И добавил тихо. – Ты можешь положиться на меня.  
Позади него мягко прошелестела портьера. А на то плечо, где секундой назад лежала рука Ящерицы, опустилась тяжелая лапа телохранителя. Рубин вздрогнул и вскинул взгляд.  
\- Все в порядке? – спросил Шсаус, всматриваясь в пустоту за спиной подопечного.  
Рубин кивнул и поднялся.  
\- Да, все в полном порядке, если не считать того, что Лисерца снова нужно нести, - он бросил на стол деньги, не забыв щедрые чаевые. – Скажи кучеру, пусть подгонит карету к выходу.  
\- Я уже, - Шсаус легко вскинул расслабленное тело Лисенка на плечо. – Идемте, ваша Светлость.  
Рубин бросил прощальный взгляд на портьеру и спрятал торжествующую улыбку.  
\- О чем ты трепался с Ящерицей весь вечер? – спросил Шсаус, после того как Лисерц был уложен на каретное сиденье.  
Рубин расхохотался. 

9.  
Сегодня Шсаус был нежен. Иногда на этого грубого, напористого ящерида находили такие приступы. Когда вместо укусов Рубин ощущал на своей шее и плечах шероховатые поцелуи, и грубые ладони оглаживали его бедра, словно шелковую ткань. Когда проникал любовник неторопливо и двигался медленными толчками, заставляя Рубина непроизвольно зажимать рот ладонью, сдерживая кажущийся неуместным крик. Когда сменив позу, Шсаус зарывался лицом в волосы Рубина, вдыхал его аромат. И стонал от удовольствия, прогибая любовника своим весом.  
Рубин любил такие ночи, как впрочем и те, после которых приходилось прятать от Дагона синяки на бедрах от чужих зубов и царапины от когтей.  
Толкнувшись в последний раз и пролив горячую сперму в Рубина, Шсаус расслабленно рухнул на скомканную простынь. Потянул Рубина на себя, желая понежиться в объятиях. Но Рубин вывернулся из рук, отстранился.  
\- Что такое? – телохранитель самую малость нахмурился.  
\- Скоро Дагон придет, - Рубин дотянулся до халата и поднялся, заворачиваясь в бордовую ткань с тяжелым золотым шитьем по краю. – Мне нужно привести себя в порядок. И тебе.  
Шсаус поморщился еще отчетливее и потянулся всем телом. Рубин с трудом оторвал взгляд от его паха. Подойдя к трюмо с зеркалом, начал расчесывать волосы.  
\- Блять, - ругнулся, поняв, что придется заново переделывать всю прическу. – Ты не можешь трахать меня не колупаясь в моих волосах?  
\- Какой смысл отращивать такую гриву, если в нее нельзя зарыться? – хмыкнул Шсаус и приблизившись к эльфу, распустил весь бардак, вытянув одну единственную шпильку.  
Освобожденная красная волна самую малость не достигла пола.  
Рубин фыркнул, почти нервно отбросив щетку.  
\- Я ее не для тебя отращивал.  
\- Знаю, - в голосе телохранителя промелькнуло раздражение, которое можно было счесть за проявление ревности, но Рубин предпочел не задумываться над этим.  
А в следующий миг он был уже пойман в жаркие тесные объятья, стиснут в них. А рука ящерида проникла под халат и нашарила пальцами все еще влажную дырку.  
\- Это все не для меня, не так ли? – прошептал Шсаус в острое ушко. – Но это не значит, что я не могу этим пользоваться.  
Сразу два пальца скользнули внутрь, и Рубин вместо ответа коротко охнул. И лишь через секунду смог выдохнуть:  
\- Пусти!  
Но Шсаус и не думал отпускать. Прижался губами к скуле, лизнул щеку. Рубин задышал часто, не в силах сопротивляться ласкающим пальцам. Боги знают, чем это могло закончиться, но предупреждающий стук стоящих на стреме телохранителей, заставил Шсауса отступиться.  
Раскрасневшийся Рубин рухнул на пуф и торопливо запахнул полы халата. Начал причесываться, завесившись волосами и молясь, чтобы Дагон ничего не заметил. Шсаус матерясь одевался, путаясь в штанинах.  
Телохранитель успел вовремя и коротко поклонился, приветствуя Его Величество Дагона.  
\- Оставь нас, - бросил Дагон Шсаусу, даже не взглянув в его сторону. – Рубин, у меня к тебе дело.  
\- Дело? – юноша даже удивился, но продолжил, как ни в чем не бывало расчесывать пряди.  
Дагон какое-то время молчал, любуясь своим эльфом. Его чуть напряженной спиной, резким профилем и блеском красных волос. Рубин чувствовал его взгляд и нарочно замедлил движение рук. Ему не нужно было оборачиваться или ловить отражение Дагона в зеркале, чтобы знать, как тот желает поскорее закончить разговор и переместиться на постель.  
Но едва за Шсаусом закрылась дверь, как король задал вопрос, который эльф никак не ожидал услышать:  
\- Зачем ты с ним спишь?  
Рубин вздрогнул и едва не выронил щетку.  
В животе мгновенно образовалась холодная пустота, всасывающая все тепло вокруг. Рубин отчаянно искал подходящие слова и интонацию. Секунды стремительно таяли, Дагон терпеливо ждал, и Рубин был готов проклясть свою растерянность. Но слова не шли в голову, заполненную испугом от такого внезапного разоблачения.  
Он ждал иного вопроса. Он ждал подозрений, ревности – чего угодно? Но не такой короткой, почти равнодушной фразы, в сути которой было знание. Против которого у Рубина не было аргументов.  
\- Сплю? – переспросил Рубин севшим голосом, словно не расслышал.  
\- Да, - Дагон приблизился вплотную и, наклонившись над плечом любовника, заглянул в зеркальное отражение глаз Рубина. – И уже давно. Ты правда думал, что я не в курсе?  
Рубин не думал. Он надеялся. Или попросту слишком много возомнил о себе и своих шпионских талантах. Наверное, Ящерка в свое время попался точно так же.  
Рубин чувствовал, как стремительно холодеют ладони и голые стопы. Как напрягаются бедра, все еще хранящие на себе следы страсти Шсауса.  
\- Я не сплю с ним, - сами собой произнесли бледнеющие губы, и Рубин едва не зажмурился от собственной глупости.  
\- Я не знаю, как ты это называешь, - пожал плечами Дагон.  
Рубин нашел силы ответить на его зеркальный взгляд и понял, что не может угадать эмоций ящерида. Впервые в жизни, лицо Дагона напоминало равнодушную маску, а из голоса пропали все интонации. Или это сам Рубин оглох и ослеп от ужаса?  
\- Он тебя вынудил? – вдруг спросил король, и Рубин почти ответил утвердительно.  
Чуть было не вцепился в эту подсказку, в этот единственный сейчас шанс на спасение. Нужно было всего лишь кивнуть, даже говорить ничего не нужно, да и не следует. Позволить задрожать губам, сыграть запуганную жертву…  
Но что тогда Дагон сделает с Шсаусом? Что он сделает со всеми другими телохранителями, которые ни в чем не виноваты, но одним кивком превратятся в безмолвных соучастников? И что Рубину играть после этого всю свою жизнь – слабую безвольную эльфийскую шлюху, ложащуюся под любого, кто сильнее?  
\- Нет, - прозвучало твердо и Рубин сумел не опустить взгляд. – Я с ним сплю, потому что… потому что мне это выгодно.  
\- Выгодно? – Дагон изогнул бровь и, кажется, в его взгляде мелькнула насмешка. – Ты что с ним за деньги спишь?  
Рубин фыркнул и еле сдержался, чтобы не ударить Дагона плоской стороной щетки. Костяной, с резной ручкой и позолоченными узорами. Стоящей больше, чем получал Шсаус за месяц службы.  
\- За услуги, - Рубин заставил себя улыбнуться и повыше вздернуть подбородок. – Он полезен мне не только в качестве телохранителя. И он мне верен, как никто.  
Дагон молчал ровно минуту. Рубин ждал, не смея шевельнуться. Чувствуя, как по спине ползет холодная капля-змейка страха.  
\- Вот как, - наконец произнес Дагон. – А я уж собрался его казнить.  
И улыбнулся. Вместо того чтобы выдохнуть, Рубин еще больше затаил дыхание, боясь что попросту потеряет сознание, если позволит себе расслабиться слишком быстро.  
\- Это лишнее.  
\- Что ж, хорошо. Но постарайся впредь быть осторожнее, - попросил Дагон, выпрямляясь и ногой отбрасывая с пути белье Рубина, художественно раскиданное по всей спальне. – Если поползут слухи…  
\- За кого ты меня принимаешь? – Рубин проигнорировал тот факт, что Дагон вопреки привычке сел в кресло, а не плюхнулся на наспех прибранную постель.  
И осекся, поймав тяжелый взгляд короля Ясшайии.  
\- За королевского фаворита, чьи шашни с телохранителем могут быть неправильно поняты в консервативном обществе, в котором власть короля зиждется на его силе и непоколебимости его авторитета, - отчеканил Дагон так, словно распоряжался на поле боя.  
Рубин тут же скользнул к его ногам, так и не выпрямляясь. Прижался щекой к колену, уселся позволив волосам рассыпаться по ковру.  
\- Не беспокойся, - прошептал. – Я буду осторожен.  
Дагон положил тяжелую ладонь на голову эльфу, погладил. Убрал с лица красную прядь и заглянул в глаза.  
\- Но вообще я хотел поговорить о другом.  
\- О чем? – Рубин навострил уши, радуясь что Дагон сам сменил тему.  
\- Мне нужна твоя помощь в министерстве. Нужно найти парочку документов, которые, кажется, от меня скрывают счетоводы. Кто-то из министров приворовывает в районе Яхве и я… что ты так смотришь?  
Рубин с трудом заставил себя дышать и закрыть, внезапно ставшие огромными, глаза. Выдохнул.  
\- С чего ты взял, что я…  
\- А кто еще может беспрепятственно шариться по министерским кабинетам всю ночь напролет и подсовывать королю нужные документы? – Дагон улыбнулся почти насмешливо. – Ты, в самом деле думал, что я не в курсе твоих выползок? Даже прикрытие Шсауса тебя не спасет, мой драгоценный. Я слишком хорошо тебя знаю.  
На какую-то долю секунды Рубину захотелось убить Дагона. Стереть его насмешливый оскал с картины мироздания. Выцарапать бесстыжие глаза. А следом за этим желанием пришло уныние.  
Столько лет он игрался в шпиона, считая себя самым умным в королевстве, самым ловким и хитрым. И в одну секунду все его заслуги Дагон превратил в детскую забаву и фарс. Пока Рубин изворачивался, убежденный в своей непревзойденности, Дагон попросту делал вид, что ничего не замечает. Позволял своему эльфу развлекаться, заодно получая пользу.  
\- Эй, Рубин, что случилось? – голос ящерида смягчился, он подхватил сникшего Рубина на руки, усадил на колени.  
Заглянул в глаза, взяв за подбородок.  
\- Кто обидел эти глазки?  
\- Ты, – выдохнул Рубин, еле сдерживая злые слезы. Злился он больше на собственную глупость. – Ты знал!  
\- Ну, положим, узнал я не так давно, - непонятно было врет Дагон чтобы утешить или говорит приятную правду. – Это во-первых. А во-вторых, я единственный, кто в курсе. Иначе мне пришлось бы больше переживать о твоей безопасности. Ты стал той еще занозой под хвостом министров.  
Рубин невольно улыбнулся Дагону. Тряхнул головой, развеивая грустные мысли о пошатнувшейся уверенности в себе.  
\- Парочку документов значит? По району Яхве? – спросил, уже собравшись и выпрямив спину.  
Но и не подумав слезать с королевских коленей.  
\- Угу, - протянул Дагон, дотянувшись губами до шеи любовника  
Объятия ящерида стали плотнее и настойчивее. Рубин запрокинул голову, подставляясь под поцелуи. Легким движением оголил плечи. Дагон одной рукой расстегнул широкий ремень и штаны. Сдернул с Рубина халат торопливым движением. Рубин было уперся; он не любил заниматься сексом в этом кресле. Но Дагон глянул многозначительно в сторону постели, таящей под покрывалом запахи другого самца, и Рубин счел за благо промолчать и не будить в короле ревнивого зверя.  
\- Умница, - проворковал Дагон, когда Рубин, постанывая, насадился на член, принимая сразу всю длину. – Сокровище мое…  
Рубин задвигался, опираясь коленями в подлокотники кресла, думая о том, что руки Дагона – это лучшая оправа для его граненного сердца. И мимолетно о том, как незаметно Шсаус успел обволочь это сердце еще и своей стальной защитой.


End file.
